Heading to the Temple of Fortitude/Gaining the Stone Armor
This is how Heading to the Temple of Fortitude and Gaining the Stone Armor goes in The Titanium Hero. Octopus is on the screen Doctor Octopus: I'm at the Temple of Fortitude! Wu: Temple of Fortitude? That was left over from the Stone Wars. The Overlord used it as a stronghold against the power of the First Spinjitzu Master. Garmadon: It has a sacred seal of protection that can resist the Golden Power. Very clever. Ninja and alicorns are flying Kai: I've got her. She's on the corner of Bradley Boulevard and— get hit they fall down Kai: And somewhere. Overlord arrives The Overlord: The famous Ninja and princesses have time for a meet and greet. Let's dance. does a giant Spinjitzu Lloyd: Change of plans. Run! run as the Overlord chases them they find the Temple head inside shields rise and block the Overlord The Overlord: No, no! Nindroids arrive fire at the shields we see Doctor Octopus gets out a box Lloyd: You said you had a weapon that could stop him? Doctor Octopus: I do. It's my best protected secret. Princess Luna: Is it a powerful blade? Lloyd: Is it an ancient curse? Princess Celestia: Or a great blaster? Cole: I hope it rocks. opens the box, which reveals a pill Jay: Is it dangerous? Is it alive? Does it come with a manual? Is it a—a—a pill?! Doctor Octopus: Not just any pill, a Nano Pill. For all of time, scientists have been searching for the holy grail of inventions. A diet pill that actually works! Princess Cadance: Does it work? Doctor Octopus: No. But the nanotechnology inside has an adverse effect. It not only shrinks your waistline, but miniaturizes you as well. is confused Twilight Sparkle: You've made a shrinking pill? Princess Luna: Let me get this straight. You want us to get close to this guy, who has armor that with the mere touch, would make us toast, and you want us to give him a pill? Doctor Octopus: Indeed. Garmadon: Brother, do you remember when both of us were on the same team? Jay: Uh, hey, yeah, old timers, mind paying attention? We're trying to save the world here! Wu: You're right, brother, on the playground when we were kids. Templegate Tigers. Garmadon: Ha, I threw a mean curve ball, and your stick could thread the needle. We never lost. Wu: So true. Get us close, Ninja, and we'll give the Golden Master his medicine. Princess Celestia: How? the Nindroids are still firing Overlord sees the blasts The Overlord: Keep shooting. They will break and die busy. Summer gets forth Stone Armor Kai: Are you sure this is gonna protect us? Garmadon: If the Overlord's Stone Warriors used this against the First Spinjitzu Master, I see no reason why we can't use it against those exact same powers. Jay, Lloyd, and Cole put it on hands his to P.I.X.A.L. Zane: Here. You take it. P.I.X.A.L.: No, you are vital to this mission. Don't worry about me. I shall see you again. Garmadon: Zane. Zane, we have to go. the shield dies down Lloyd: Oh, no. Dak: Let's go, guys. Overlord sees the shield dying